


Whites of December

by sidana



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidana/pseuds/sidana
Summary: From one of the PdS monthly drabble challenges. Theme: teeth





	Whites of December

Disclaimer: not my characters, not my universe. I'll put everyone back when I'm done playing with them.

From one of the PdS monthly drabble challenges. Theme: white

*******************

"I think I’m now officially American,” Byron said.

“How’s that?” Jason said.

“I’m reading through Gregory’s auto magazines and yearning to drive a convertible through the desert at night with the top down. The problem is coming up with the fifty thousand dollars needed for the one I really want.”

“You make good money dancing.”

“But it seems like it could be more. I mean I go to gym, take dancing lessons, what else can I do, luv?”

“Promise you won’t get mad?” Jason said. “Americans like a better smile and you’re got those ugly British teeth. Maybe Invisalign braces?”

******************

“I’m now officially embarrassed,” Anita said as she dug through the phone book looking for her old dentist’s phone number.

“It could have happened to anyone,” Nathaniel said, patting her on the arm.

“No, it couldn’t have,” she said, cranky that the Ambesol didn’t seem to have any effect on the injury.

“The part about not seeing the dentist for two years, it happens all the time. Shifters don’t get tooth decay so we tend to skip that.”

“And the part about chipping a tooth because I gave oral sex to a gargoyle to feed the ardeur?”

“Okay, point there.”


End file.
